Xero
by Sokar the Destroyer
Summary: The Smashers are being targeted by an android who's one goal is to be complete...


I don't own Super Smash Brothers, but I do have the game for Nintendo Gamecube. I was inspired to write this after getting the highest damage percentage in my area without dying: a whopping **635**! Anyway, on to the fic.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The figure stood in front of the cylinder that housed his creation, the creation that he would use to defeat the realms and their protectors.

"Doctor!" A screen in the laboratory popped up, revealing the creators of this ingenious plan: Master Hand and the Right/Crazy Hand.

Master Hand spoke. "I trust that our android is ready."

"Nearly sir. All that is needed now is the targets."

The other Hand sighed. "Always needing something..." The screen went off, then came back on moments later, a myriad of 1s and 0s on the screen.

Within a few minutes, the data was transmitted into the androids CPU, and the biotechnological android awoke.

"Excellent," the doctor exalted. "Now, what is your mission?"

The words came out monotonely. "To defeat and assimilate the 8 finalists of the Super Smash Brothers Melee 2nd Tournament."

"What is your name?"

"...I am XERO."

:::Mushroom Kingdom:::

The Mushroom Kingdom was a land always divided by war. The inhabitants would always be minding their own business when their rival kingdom, the Koopas, would always jumpstart another fight.

It was the always the same thing: Bowser (King Koopa), ruler of the Koopas, would kidnap Princess Toadstool(Peach to her friends), ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, then get his scaly ass sorely beaten by Mario, Peach's more-or-less boyfriend, limp away, bide his time, then kidnap her again.

With the same results. At times, it made Mario wonder why Bowser wouldn't go after Daisy, Peach's tomboyish cousin. To which his brother Luigi would reply defensively, "Peach is closer."

However, the recent past events must have caused Bowser to rethink his strategy. After a sound defeat at Isle Delfino, attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom were becoming less and less frequent.

However, those events do not concern us. In a field in between the 2 Kingdoms, within the sky, a hole opened up. This hole was a dimensional rift, the entrance to the route that was used during the S.S.B. Tournaments. A meteor fell to the ground, causing dust and dirt to fly in the air. The rift closed, and a figure jumped out of the crater.

To any onlooker, the figure was a white Yoshi.

The Yoshis were friends to the Mushroom Kingdom and lived in 2 regions: Isle Delfino and their Island, which was home to the Yoshi herds.

However, to any experienced viewer, the appearance of a White Yoshi was nearly impossible. The Yoshis color depended on what they ate. For Yoshis in Delfino, that meant fruit. On their home Island, it depended on the color of their mortal enemies, the Shy Guys. There were red, yellow, blue, green, the occasional pink, and the rare black. There was a white Shy Guy, but he sided with the Yoshis long ago, and the Yoshis don't eat friends. And a majority of the herds were green, yellow, blue, light blue, pink, and red. And there was only one black Yoshi. There was one white Yoshi, but it left with the black Yoshi after the incident with the newest son of Bowser, Junior.

However, the white Yoshi that appeared was Xero, the android that had been sent by the 2 Hands. He scanned the area around him. A head-up display showed that he was in between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdom. The display then switched to a grid.

Bowser - Open

Mario - Open

Zelda - Open

Samus - Open

Fox McCloud - Open

Pikachu - Open

Captain Falcon - Open

Mewtwo - Open

The Mewtwo line was highlighted, and a file came up showing a compressed video. The video revealed that Mewtwo was the Tournament winner. No matter really. He would save the best for last.

For now, he would go after the first on his list. Accessing another grid on his head-up display, a list of moves of the one he was modeled after (Yoshi).

Deciding on one, he performed the said move, Egg Tumble, and rolled to the Koopa Kingdom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Bowser woke up, he heards the sounds of little roaring. "Those kids," he growled. Standing up and stretching, he made his way down the stair. The Troopa guards opened the doors for him, bowing slightly.

The 8 children he had were all there, arguing over a box of cereal. There was his youngest, Junior, who had aided him with the Isle Delfino scheme after his own plan went to pieces with the Yoshis. The others were his firstborn, all 7 of them: Kooky von, the most vicious with his 1 tooth and poofy hair; Bully, who always wore sunglasses; Kootie Pie, the only female; Big Mouth, the white-faced Koopaling who will not shut up; Cheatsy, the Koopaling with a mean look and sneaky ways; and the twins Hip & Hop, whose personalities were quite different. Hip wanted to join the circus, and Hop was a genius, pure and simple.

All in all, them arguing would give Bowser one helluva head-ache. He already had one from the time Master Hand promised him masses of riches if he hosted a Tournament. The SSB Tournament ended with his defeat at the hands of Mario and the others, even after he became Giga Bowser. This last Tournament he was in was the hardest one thus far, as it was hosted by Crazy Hand. He ended up being a finalist, and his joy was defeating Mario. 'If only I hadn't been beaten by that bastard psychic clone Mewtwo! I would have won,' the King thought.

His thoughts were cut short as he heard nothing. He looked up to see his kids staring at him. "Thank god," he muttered.

"Uh, dad?" Bully pointed behind Bowser.

Bowser turned around to see Xero. "A Yoshi? How in the hell...?"

Xero narrowed his eyes. "I am Xero. Resistance is futile. You shall be assimilated."

"Is this a challenge? If so, BRING IT!"

"Gladly." With that, Xero ran towards the Koopa King with the speed of a Yoshi. Bowser slid towards the android.

Melee mode; Battle 1: Bowser vs. Xero

Bowser attacked with a Whirling Fortress that Xero ran into head on. The android took a sizable amount of damage from that attack and the one that followed it up; a smash attack. Bowser tried to step on the android, and succeeded. The android flew into the air.

But Xero followed up with an Egg Tumble, that caused him to fall to the ground rapidly. As he fell, he slammed into Bowser with enough force to send him flying.

Game! Winner: Xero

The Koopa King flew through the air. Incidently, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were walking down a path that took them by Kastle Koopa (No, it is not spelled wrong). The 3 looked up a shadow appeared.

"Look out!" The 3 jumped aside as Bowser came tumbling down and landed on his back.

The Koopa king rose shakily to his feet and turned his head to the 3. "What!?"

"Nothing." Mario looked off to the side whistling, Luigi spun around to look at the Kastle, and Peach was getting mobbed by...

Waitaminute. Mobbed!?!

Mario dragged the Koopaling called Junior off Peach. "Mama Peach! I won't let you take Mama Peach away!"

Luigi shook his head and looked at Bowser...

...to see the Koopa's tail disappear into the mouth of a white Yoshi. Xero levitated into the air and went into the same position Sonic the Hedgehog would go into when he goes Super (Funny I mention Sonic). The android glowed white and a flash caused everyone to shield their eyes. When it dissapated, they uncovered their eyes.

"Papa!"

"You-You're not Yoshi."

The light died down, and Xero stood before them. But he had undergone a massive transformation. Now he had Bowser's eyebrows, claws, shell, hair, teeth, and spike collar & bracelets. The android looked lazily at the 4.

"I am Xero. You shall be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

With that, the android let loose its' tongue. Time seemed to slow as the element of doom stretched towards the elder Mario. Luigi jumped in front of the tongue just as it was about to engulf Mario.

"Luigi!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And that's the end. For those confused, the names of the Koopalings are from the show, in reverence. Review please! And be gentle!

By the way, school is giving hell, so I might not be able to update for a while. Ja ne!


End file.
